


Making Memories

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Day Two: DansenFicWeekTheme: SentimentalPrompt: "This is important to me."
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Making Memories

Alex Danvers always loved Valentine's Day but after Maggie Sawyer the occasion became somewhat sour. So the dreaded day was approaching again but this time Alex was in a relationship with Kelly Olsen. They had been together two years, the first year Valentines Day passed without a fuss, neither of them were available that day anyway, so it went by without either of them even mentioning it. And to this day they still hadn't discussed how they felt about the day.

Kelly was leaving for her lunch break at Obsidian North when she caught Kara going down in the lift from Catco.

“Kara,” Kelly called to her and Kara held the lift door so Kelly could join her on the short trip down to Noonans. 

Kelly looked to Kara and smiled, “I was hoping to catch up with you, I need to ask you something.”

Kara smiled, “My guess is you want to know what to do for Alex for Valentines Day.”

Kelly looked at her in surprise, “Yes, sort of, but how did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Kara shrugged.

“Well,” Kelly replied just as the lift pinged, “are you going to Noonans?”

Kara nodded, “Got to have my coffee and some of their delicious muffins, so yes.”

“Do you mind if I tag along?” Kelly asked.

“Of course not, you are almost my sister in law now,” Kara smiled and they made their way to the coffee shop. Kelly smiled, Kara didn't realise how true that soon could be.

They found a table by the window and sat down opposite each other with their lunch and coffee. 

“So, what do you think?” Kelly asked, “about Valentines? I know some people love it and some people absolutely hate it, I don't want to make Alex feel like she’s got to celebrate with me.”

Kara’s nose wrinkled like it did when she was thinking, “She used to love it, I mean really, really love it.”

“Used to?” Kelly enquired.

“Yes, then the whole thing with Maggie happened, who happened to hate Valentines Day and after they split up it became a bad memory and Alex hasn't celebrated it since.”

“Oh,” Kelly looked disappointed, then a little hopeful as she thought on it, “Well maybe it's time to change that?”

“Maybe,” Kara replied as she munched on her second muffin.

“You sure do like those muffins,” Kelly chuckled.

Kara wiped her mouth with a tissue, “Mmm they are so good here, you should try some.”

“I will if they have any left,” Kelly said looking at Kara’s half empty plateful of muffins.

“Do you want my advice?” Kara then said thoughtfully.

“Go on…” Kelly said.

“Talk to Alex, ask her what she would like to do on Valentines Day,” Kara told her.

“I don't know Kara, I wanted to surprise her with something,” Kelly sighed, “this is important to me. I was going to ask her to marry me.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she dropped her muffin, “Oh my gosh!”

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled, “so you can see why it's important that she likes Valentine's Day otherwise this could go horribly wrong.”

“Honestly, if you propose, she won't even remember what day it is,” Kara laughed.

“Do you really think so? I am so nervous,” Kelly told her honestly.

“Alex totally adores you, are you kidding me?” Kara smiled, “I am sure she will be thrilled.”

“Well if you're sure,” Kelly replied a little unsure.

“I am,” Kara replied, “now if you really want to try those muffins I suggest you get one now before I buy the last ones.”

Alex meanwhile was at the Tower when Brainy approached her.

“Alex, may I ask why you are frowning?” He asked.

Alex looked at him, “I am not.”

Brainy nodded, “I have watched you on and off all day and that definitely looks like a frown.”

Alex sighed, “I have a problem.”

“Oh,” Brainy replied stepping towards her, “maybe I can help?”

“I doubt it,” Alex’s deep set frown appeared again as she looked at her monitor to distract herself.

Brainy wasn't one to give up, “I like to think we are friends and that you can talk to me about anything.”

Alex turned and looked at him, they were in fact good friends now after their rocky beginnings a few years ago, “Okay so,” Alex began to explain her dilemma, “It’s Valentine's Day this weekend and I want to surprise Kelly.”

“I don't see the problem?” Brainy looked at her confused.

“The problem is, I am planning to propose to Kelly,” Alex told him, “please keep that to yourself,” she added quickly.

“Oh!” Brainy raised his eyebrow.

“And well, we have never had a Valentine's Day together before, what if she doesn't like it?” Alex started to pace the room and wave her arms around as she expressed herself, “I could make a complete fool of myself in front of her, it wouldn't be the first time.”

Brainy looked thoughtful, “Hmm.”

Alex stopped pacing and sighed, “The last time I proposed was also a disaster in the end, maybe I just shouldn't bother.”

“No!” Brainy said quickly, “you absolutely should bother, go with your gut and okay your heart too.”

Alex then reached into the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out a gold ring, “This,” Alex told Brainy, “belonged to my grandmother, it’s got sentimental value to me.”

Brainy looked at the ring that was held steady in Alex’s fingers, “Is this the ring you wish to propose with?”

Alex nodded, “Yes, it was my grandmother's engagement ring, my mother gave it to me last time she visited, I am sure she was hinting that I should get a move on and snap Kelly up before someone else did,” Alex placed the ring carefully back in her jeans pocket, “I just had it adjusted so it would fit Kelly, but what if I am jumping the gun?”

“I guess you will never know the answer to any of these questions if you don't risk all and ask her,” Brainy replied honestly.

“You're right,” Alex replied, “I’m just going to go ahead and ask her.”

“Very wise,” Brainy said as he walked away.

So Valentine's Day arrived and Alex got home before Kelly, she hung up her leather jacket and walked over to the fridge in her apartment, well their apartment because Kelly had moved in six months ago. As she walked towards the fridge she saw a note on the counter beside a single red rose in a vase. Curious, Alex picked up the note and unfolded it, then she read it.

_ “Meet me at our favourite restaurant at 8pm. Wear that gorgeous new suit I have never seen you in, I love you, Happy Valentines Day, Your Kelly,” _ Alex smiled to herself and decided not to bother with a beer from the fridge, having seen the time, it was 7pm, just enough time to shower and change before meeting Kelly at the restaurant by the harbour.

Finally dressed in the very smart black suit and a red shirt Alex checked herself in the mirror, then she combed her floppy hair back and pinned it in place. Satisfied with how she looked she went to her bedside draw where she kept her grandmother's engagement ring, she put it into the top pocket of her suit and took a deep breath. This was it, she was going to ask Kelly to be her wife tonight, that much was certain. She was both nervous and excited.

Kelly nervously played with her napkin as she sat at the table she had reserved for her and Alex. She gazed out of the window at the harbour as the sun was setting across the ocean and she wished Alex was there to see it, it was so picturesque. 

“Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?”

Kelly looked from the window to the waiter, “Thank you, just water.”

He nodded and went to get Kelly’s drink. Then Kelly cursed herself for not asking for vodka on the rocks to help settle her nerves. Tonight she was going to ask Alex to marry her, it could end beautifully or very awkwardly, she was really hoping it was the former.

Kelly was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

“Hey babe, sorry I am a little late, traffic was bad,” Alex smiled and sat down.

Kelly let out a breath and smiled, “Hi love,” then she looked her lover over, “that suit looks beautiful on you.”

Alex looked shy for a minute, “Well, you asked me to wear it and who am I to refuse the woman I love.”

Kelly smiled, “You look gorgeous in anything but wow, I was right to insist.”

Alex chuckled, “So have you ordered the wine yet?” 

“No I wanted to wait for you,” Kelly replied just as the waiter returned with her bottle of water, “Is there anything else I can get for you?” he asked.

“Yes could we have the wine menu please and we are ready to order food too,” Kelly told him.

Alex looked to the waiter, “And a double whiskey for me.”

“Coming right up,” he said then scooted off to get the menus and Alex’s drink.

“You look beautiful,” Alex told her girlfriend once he had gone.

It was Kelly’s turn to look shy now. Alex reached across the table and they linked hands, “I couldn't wait to get away from the tower today so I could spend the evening with you, it just seemed to drag.”

“I know the feeling,” Kelly sighed remembering all the appointments she had that day. If it weren't such a special day she would have been happy to just curl up on the sofa with Alex and watch Netflix, “I hope you don't mind that I reserved us a place for dinner on Valentines Day, I wasn't sure if you liked to celebrate or not.”

Alex squeezed Kelly’s hand, “I love to celebrate now I have you and besides I have something to ask you and here and now is just about perfect.”

“Oh?” Kelly raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I er…” Alex was then interrupted by the waiter, who gave Alex her whiskey and placed the menus down on the table.

Once he had gone again Kelly looked at Alex expectantly, “You were saying?”

“I’ll tell you later, let's order the wine and food first, I am feeling rather hungry,” Alex smiled a little nervously. All of a sudden she was questioning herself, she needed a few more drinks inside her before she asked Kelly the big question.

After their meal, a delicious dessert and a whole bottle of wine consumed between them neither of them had actually got the courage to pop the question. Alex suggested a walk along the harbour because it was a beautifully warm evening. She also thought it would be rather romantic to ask Kelly to marry her while they were standing looking out at the sea with a warm breeze under a moonlit night. So they walked hand in hand along the harbour and took a breather to look at the view. 

“It’s so beautiful here,” Kelly said looking out as the waves crashed against the shore. 

Alex looked out at the moon shining across the horizon, “Very beautiful,” then she turned to look at Kelly, “but nothing compares to you.”

“You charmer,” Kelly chuckled.

Alex took Kelly’s hand and got down on one knee and the look of surprise on Kelly’s face almost made Alex laugh but she kept it in, “Kelly…”

“Alex, are you proposing?” Kelly interrupted her.

“Trying to babe,” Alex chuckled.

“Sorry,” Kelly smiled sheepishly, she couldn't believe Alex was proposing but she certainly didn't mind that she got there before she did.

“We have been through so much together, lived together successfully,” Alex started.

“Apart from those times when you nearly set the apartment on fire,” Kelly said, trying not to laugh.

“Yes well, apart from that,” Alex smiled, “I think we are a perfect match in every way, we both want the same things in life, so I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Kelly burst into a big smile and tugged Alex’s hand urging her to stand up, Alex did so, “Of course I will, I love you so much.”

Alex then reached into her jacket and took out the ring. Kelly couldn't see it properly in the darkness, then Alex held it up to her, “May I?”

Kelly nodded and held out her hand and Alex slipped the ring on her finger, then she told her, “It belonged to my grandmother, it was her engagement ring and I finally found the one person on this planet who I want to wear it.”

Kelly felt her eyes begin to water, she took out her handkerchief from her handbag and wiped the corner of her eyes, then she placed it back and gazed at Alex in awe, “Alex, this means so much to me, thank you.”

Alex smiled and pulled Kelly into her arms, “I love you Kelly.”

Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist as her fiance pulled her even closer for a sweet kiss, then they pulled apart and smiled at each other before kissing again a little more passionately. 

“I think we should continue this at home,” Alex smirked into Kelly’s lips as they took a breath.

“I think you are right,” Kelly replied breathlessly.

Alex called a cab immediately. She couldn't wait to get home and continue their engagement celebrations in private. 


End file.
